


Unexpected Plans

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classifications, Daddy!Sam, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, idk how to tag this work..., nothing new there, um Sam's amazing, very brief mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony drops the news of their trip, and Sam advises Tony to tell Peter about the future of Stark Industries.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Unexpected Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I finished all of my schoolwork with like twelve hours to spare, so I found the time to do some writing/editing and y'all now get to enjoy this earlier then expected.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Sam asked, raising a brow at them.

Bucky shrugged, Tony shook his head, and Steve blushed.

"Um, we've been talking about celebrating our three month anniversary." Steve mumbled.

Sam smirked in a grin, a chuckle falling off his lips.

"Yeah, I kinda got that. Were you planning on telling me, or just sending me a postcard from Italy?" Sam asked, but he didn't seem upset about it.

Tony scoffed.

"We would have told you. In fact, this is probably a good time for me to mention that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Wait! What?" Bucky said.

Steve stood up and whipped around to face Tony.

"What do you mean tomorrow? Were you going to wait until we are on the plane to bring it up? I haven't even started packing, yet!"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm spontaneous. Sue me."

"Jesus Christ, Tony! Really? There's spontaneous and then there's this bullshit." Bucky said.

Sam sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm glad I brought it up. I'm really glad for you guys. I just hope that if you plan to get married, I get a heads up in advance." Their Caregiver teased.

"If we even know there's a wedding happening." Steve snapped, glaring at Tony.

"Lord knows, our boyfriend will propose at the altar." Bucky added.

Tony just smirked and kissed his cheek.

"We'll arrive with enough time to find the hotel, crash for the night and then attend church in the morning." Tony told them, smiling sweetly at Steve.

Steve gasped, looking like Tony had just offered to pluck the stars out of the sky and offer them to him in a bouquet. Bucky groaned, giving Tony a horrified look.

"Really? Church? That's how you see us spending our anniversary? I was hoping to get woken up with a blowjob, not woken up to go to morning service."

"I'll blow you in the pews." Tony said with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes, and Steve gave his boyfriends a horrified look.

"Noone will be blowing anyone at church." Steve said sternly.

Tony snickered.

"I think we're getting off track." Sam said. "I'd like to discuss specifics. Where you're staying? What room number you have? What you plan to do if you all drop?"

"You can text Pepper for details, and we're not gonna drop. It's our anniversary. Besides, I've traveled all over the world countless times, and Steve and Bucky do field work. It's not like we're incapable of going off on our own."

"I wasn't trying to imply that you're incapable, and I'm certainly not trying to stop you. I am your Caregiver, though. I'd like to know that you've at least thought about what you'd do, in the event that one of you did drop."

"We'd do what we always do. We'd take care of each other." Bucky said like it was the most obvious thing ever, to him it was.

Tony and Steve nodded along in agreement.

"Fair enough. If you all drop, I want you to promise to stay out of the water, though, and to find an adult."

Tony scrunched his face in distaste, but he didn't dare argue. He was fairly certain that Sam wouldn't pull ranks and cancel the trip, but even after all of these months, Tony was still waiting for the day that Sam did just that. The day when Sam would use his authority and role as Tony's Caregiver against. The day when Tony would finally regret letting Sam in and giving over that control. Not that Sam had ever tried to do anything of the sort. He'd never even implied that he wanted that kind of control over Tony, or any of his Littles, for that matter. It was a lingering fear, one that echoed in his mind, like the dark halls of the past that haunted him. A past that he didn't think about barely at all anymore, thanks to his family and friends. Thanks to Sam mostly for giving Tony the opportunity to be Little, so he could learn how to love again. So he could learn how to be loved. Steve and Bucky were murmuring their agreement to the request, but Tony found himself getting all choked up. He couldn't seem to make his voice push past the lump in his throat. Sam looked over at him expectantly, awaiting a response from his youngest. Tony couldn't respond, though. He stood up instead. Sam was sitting, perched on the edge of the coffee table, facing the couch. The Caregiver watched Tony carefully, wondering if he was about to storm out or drop. Tony dropped. Landing in Sam's lap and pressing up close to him. Sam crooned softly at the boy, murmuring soft words. The whispered praise was so good, it was almost too much for Tony.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. You're such a good boy, Tony. You just need me to hold you close, don't you? My little angel. You're doing so good. You're such a trooper."

The stream of praise and soothing words flowed around Tony, overwhelming him. He hated how much he loved it. He was terrified that someday it would be ripped away, replaced by harsh words and even harsher touches.

"Daddy!" He sobbed.

"Shh, you're okay. Daddy's right here."

Tony just clung to him, Bucky dropping not too long after, most likely triggered by Tony dropping. That was the thing about Littles, when one dropped, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Littles in the vicinity felt the urge to drop, too. Some were just better at suppressing it than others. Sam was worried about what that domino effect would mean for his boys.

The thing about Bucky and Steve going off on their own, was that, if Bucky dropped, it was very unlikely that Steve would, too. Steve was much more likely to try and suppress it, in order to play Caregiver for Bucky. The thing that worried Sam about Tony and Bucky going off on their own, was that they were far more likely to trigger each other, especially in an unknown place, where they were more likely to feel anxious or afraid. Stress would make them even more likely to drop, and having Steve there as their back up plan, may make them feel like they should just let go and be Little.

Sam had very mixed feelings about that.

On one hand he loved that his younger two boys were so trusting of Steve. On the other hand, that seemed like a lot of responsibility to put on a little boy's shoulders. On his little boy's shoulders. It just didn't seem fair. Add being the one that his boyfriends are relying upon to keep them all safe, while in a place Steve's never been and doesn't know the native language or the streets or even the standard transportation system, since it's literally dependent on boats and canals. Sam was more than a little worried about this trip, but most of that anxiety was just to do with him being a Caregiver.

Being a dad, meant he was always worried about his boys.

* * *

Tony waited until Steve and Bucky took off, headed to the agency, before he brought up the other thing that he really wanted to talk about with Sam. It wasn't that Tony didn't want his boyfriends there. It was just that he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to the questions that he knew were going to come up. There was no way they could discuss Tony's plans for his company and who he wanted to inherit it, without the implied he-didn't-want-kids being noticed.

"Hey, Sam? I want to talk about something. It's not about Italy, but- it's just- Pepper mentioned that she wants to step down and let someone else run the company. I don't want to be upset with her for that, because it's really not her responsibility, but I can't help but feel like she's pulling the rug out from under me." Tony rambled.

Sam nodded, watching Tony carefully.

"Do you want to take over, when she steps down?"

"God, no, but I don't think I'll have a choice."

Sam hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll support you, no matter what you decide, Tony. You know that."

"I know."

Tony worried at his lip. He was thinking about Peter, and that led him to the question Pepper had about kids. Tony knew this discussion would lead there eventually anyways. He really should be asking his partners this question, and he would, probably, someday. The thing was, he really wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. What if they did want kids? What if that was something that they dreamed of? What would Tony do with that information?

"Do you know if Steve and Bucky want kids?" He finally blurted out after a moment of contemplation.

Sam controlled his expression, careful to not react to the unexpected question.

"Not that I know of, but you should really ask them that yourself." He said, keeping his tone level.

"I know, I know, but you're their bestfriend. Surely, they'd have mentioned it to you, if they wanted that kind of thing, right?"

Sam licked his lips, considering his answer carefully.

"They're not always forthcoming with me. They didn't tell me they wanted to date you, until they'd already agreed on it. They tend to work things out for themselves and don't mention it to me, unless they're both on the same page about it, and feel that it's necessary to bring up with me.

Tony frowned at that. He groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"I don't want kids, Sam. I'd be an awful dad. I'm just not cut out for it." Tony confessed, not that it was anything new.

Tony wasn't exactly quiet about his opinion on what a shit dad he would make.

"If it's any consolation, I think you'd be a great dad, Tony."

Tony's head snapped up and he stared at Sam, trying to figure out if he was kidding.

"You can't really mean that?"

"I do." Sam said, earnestly.

Tony shook his head.

"You're just biased, because I'm your Little."

"Maybe, but I see the way you are with Steve and Bucky when they're Little. I watch the way you interact with them and other Littles, too. Hell, the way you are with Peter is a pretty great example of how great you are with kids, Little or not."

Tony swallowed, not sure what to say to that. This was as good of a time as any to segue into his next point.

"I want Peter to inherit everything I have. Of course, if something happened to me, I'd want part of my fortune to go to you and Steve and Bucky. But the rest of it, the company, the tower? I want Peter to have it all. The kid deserves it. He's a good kid."

"He is a good kid." Sam agreed. "We don't have to talk about this right now, though, Tony. You're gonna be just fine. We have a long time before you have to figure out what you want to do with your money. If you want Peter to take over SI, I think you need to tell him that. Give him the opportunity to prepare himself for that. It's no easy feat to run a company." Sam said, choosing to avoid the topic of Tony leaving money to him.

Sam definitely had scruples about that, but now wasn't the time to bring that up. Tony was clearly struggling with this, and his company was the more pressing matter. Tony grimaced at Sam's words. They were a little too similar to the ones that he brushed off not long before, when he had this discussion with Pepper.

"I know, but I just want him to be a kid a little longer."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"When does Pepper want to step down?"

"When Rhodey comes home. So, sometime in the next couple of years."

Sam frowned slightly.

"I'll support you always, Tony, but if you expect Peter to run SI, you need to tell him that before he has the responsibility dropped in his lap."

"I won't make him do it. I'm just gonna give him the choice, you know? He can have it, if he wants it, when he wants it. No contingencies. If he turns down the offer and then ten years later wants it, fine. It's his. If he takes it and decides it's too much. I'll take it back. I'm not trying to fuck over the kid. I really do love him, Sammy. I do think I'd be a shit dad, like full-time, but as a drop-in, fun-times, dad? I'm great at that. That's the great thing about Peter. He doesn't need me. He has Wade and May, and a great bestfriend, who's pretty much his Caregiver in training, and a great girlfriend."

Sam smiled at Tony, but it was sad. The kind of sadness that hits someone when they realized just how little their kid still thought of themselves, even though they thought they'd come so far. Tony has come so far, but he still has so many doubts and fears. They're not as present everyday, all the time, anymore, but they're there in the background. They still influence the way he views himself. Sam wasn't surprised by it, but it always hit hard when those insecurities surfaced inside of his Littles. Sam was just happy that Tony trusted him enough to reveal this side of himself to him.

"I know you just want what's best for Peter, Tony. I didn't doubt it for even a second. I know you think everyone sees you as being selfish, the way you're often portrayed in magazines, but I know it's not true. Your friends, everyone here at this tower, we know better. We know just how generous you really are. Providing for us without a question. You kept your friends close, even when you knew doing so could out your secret. You still kept your friends around and let them live with you. You didn't have to do that, and you certainly didn't need to surround yourself with Littles and Caregivers. You did it, because you cared, and you have a big heart."

Tony swallowed thickly.

"Okay, yeah, um, we have to stop talking about this now. I'll, um, go see Peter."

Tony knew if this conversation continued, he would most definitely break down and cry, and probably end up dropping again, negating the effort he'd gone through to pull himself out of his headspace in order to have this particular conversation.

"I'll go with you, if you want me to."

Tony gave Sam a grateful smile. Sam really was the best.

"Thanks, Sammy, but I think I've got to be a big boy and do this all by myself."

* * *

Peter stared at Tony, the silence stretching between them.

"I, um, appreciate that, Mr. Stark, but I can't run your company. I'm just an intern."

"Yeah, what the fuck, Stark?" Wade yelled. "How dare you drop your burden on my kid?"

"Dad, stop!" Peter said, glaring at him.

Wade was fuming, but huffed and went quiet.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just shocked. I'm shocked, too. I, um, it's really nice of you to offer, though. I just really didn't see this coming."

Tony nodded.

"Don't worry about it, kid, and you don't have to worry either, Wade. I'm not forcing Peter's hand. Just know that it's there for the taking, if you ever want it, Pete.”

* * *

Tony was eager to escape Wade’s glares, after his conversation with Peter and headed to the tower gym, where Bucky was just finishing up his physical therapy.

"Bucky tells me that you're going to Venice?" Stephen asked as Tony inquired about Bucky's progress.

Tony nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, we are." He mumbled.

Stephen laughed and handed him his notes.

"I take it you're no stranger to Italy?"

Tony smirked in response, before changing the subject.

"Bucky's getting a lot better. I think he has better control over his prosthetic than he does over his real arm." Tony commented, his eyes the notes.

He tilted his head, furrowing his brows.

"You're recommending that he stop PT?" Tony asked.

Stephen nodded.

"You said it yourself, he doesn't need it anymore. He's fully rehabilitated."

Tony pursed his lips.

"So? How did I do?" Bucky asked, coming up behind Tony.

"You did really well." Stephen told him.

Bucky grinned, but it turned into a frown when he took in Tony's expression.

"What's wrong, doll?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Tony leaned back against him, pouting, and holding up the notes. Bucky scanned them, his eyes reaching the bottom where Stephen had scrawled in red ink that Bucky didn't need physical therapy anymore. Bucky frowned at the scribbled words.

"You trying to get rid of me, Strange?"

Stephen chuckled.

"Just doing my job, Barnes."

"Huh, well, I got to admit I'll miss having you around. Sam likes when you come over to the apartment, too."

"I think Steve will be happy to be rid of me, though." Stephen teased.

"Yeah, probably. You'll have to come around just to pester him." Bucky said.

Tony was still pouting, and Bucky cooed at him.

"Ah, baby, don't look so sad. Why don't you go get a hug? Maybe you'll feel better about saying goodbye then."

"Won't." Tony said stubbornly, but held out his arms to Stephen.

Stephen scooped him up and bounced him slightly. Tony just hid his face in the crook of his neck. Bucky smiled softly at him, the tender look reflected on Stephen's features. Steve walked in at that exact moment, narrowing his eyes.

"Stealing my boyfriend, are you, Strange?" He asked, a touch of jealousy in his tone.

Bucky laughed and pulled Steve in for a kiss, Steve wrapping his arms around Bucky possessively.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Rogers." Stephen placated.

Bucky smirked up at Steve.

"And I'm pretty sure you mean our boyfriend, doll." Bucky said.

"Did I, though?" Steve teased.

"I sure hope so, or I'm gonna have to uninvite you to our wedding." Bucky teased.

Steve laughed and kissed him. Stephen smiled at them, rubbing Tony's back. He kissed the Little's head before setting him back down. Tony's lip started to quiver as his feet hit the ground and clung to Stephen. Steve released Bucky, and stepped forward to pull Tony into his arms. The Little dropped his head to his shoulder and shoved his fingers into his mouth.

Steve frowned slightly at Stephen. This guy. First he steals his name, then he tries to take his boyfriend. Both of them, mind you, seemed to really take a liking to him, even Bucky who hadn't been too keen about Stephen, after Tony met the man. Steve loathed him. It was mostly just jealousy.

Mostly.

There might have been a hint of envy in there, too. Stephen wasn't even trying and he just seemed to so easily befriend Tony and Bucky. Steve hated it. It really wasn't fair, especially because the guy wasn't even an asshole. Steve wished he was. So yeah, it was mostly just jealousy.

Mostly.

* * *

Tony raised a brow in surprise when Clint showed up as he was packing. Steve was busy packing on his floor and Bucky was probably making it harder for Sam to pack up anything that he thought his Littles would need on their trip. Clint eyed the mountain of clothes on Tony’s bed and the pile of luggage packed to the brim. He was clearly amused, but didn’t comment on it.

“Nat says that you’re going to Italy in the morning.” Clint said instead.

Tony nodded, digging around in his drawers. Clint sighed, when Tony abandoned his dresser, after flinging some lingerie onto his bed, and walked through a door. He followed Tony into a walk-in closet, with two doorways that lead to slightly smaller, but still obnoxiously spacious closets, one appeared to be dedicated to shoes and the other to accessories. Clint scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. He had more pressing matters, though, then to argue over why the hell Tony needed three walk-in closets.

“Tony?”

Tony hummed, his hands pushing aside hangers of dangling clothes as he worked his way through the racks bordering the room, too distracted to remember that Clint couldn’t hear him. Clint frowned when Tony ignored him.

“Tony!” He snapped.

Tony whipped around, scowling at him.

“What?” He snapped back.

Clint flinched away from the obvious frustration on Tony’s features and glanced down at his feet, fidgeting slightly with the hem of his shirt. Maybe this was a bad idea. He should probably just wait until Tony got back to do this. Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping with guilt. He rubbed his fist over his chest in circular motions, with an apologetic look on his face. Clint shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he recognized the sign as one that Bucky had used after he’d bitten Tony for taking his car. Clint had still been pretty against learning to sign at that point, but he was a bit more open to the idea now. He was more open to a lot of ideas, which is actually why he was here.

“I want to try the hearing aid, Tony.”

Tony grinned at him, tugging him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I like questioned while writing Mending Bridges, whether Stucky and Tony had actually said I love you, then I was like trying to find the scene where Tony bites Bucky’s metal thumb and brings up Bucky biting him for taking his toy car, and ended up reading through a couple of the works that focus on Stuckony, cringing at some typos, blushing insanely at the utter cuteness of it all, and realized that I love you has been passed back and forth multiple times! I don’t know why I thought it hadn’t...
> 
> Oh my god, when I finally found the scene I was looking for, I realized that it’s actually in Mending Bridges... I went back way farther than necessary... I have no regret
> 
> Anyways, on a different note, we are queuing up for this trip to Italy(I actually started typing Paris, which nope, that's where the honey moon's gonna be), with that being said, I have absolutely no clue when we're actually going to see this anniversary. Timeline wise, it starts the morning after this one, but I think I'll probably end up doing something similar to what I did with Clint's mission, where I focus on what's happening in New York, before jumping back and kind of filling in what happened while they were gone, and have one, probably really long, work dedicated just to their trip.


End file.
